Companies, schools, or the like have desks which are convenient for people to do work or education with computers and books along with chairs that people sit on. The existing desks are made to have a uniformly constant height, and therefor have no separate function of adjusting the height.
People who do work or take a class in the space spend most of their time sitting on the desks, which results in scoliosis that a spine is curved or increasingly receive mental and physical stresses such as an eye strain that is caused due to a focus mismatch between a book on a desk and eyes. As a result, there is a problem that it is difficult to efficiently do work because a healthy mind and physical growth are adversely affected.
By considering the above problems in recent years, a desk which may be used in a standing state by coupling a support having a relatively longer length on a bottom surface of a top board on which a computer and a book are placed is becoming popular. However, there is a limitation of solving the above problems with the desk since people who do work standing up for long period of time are more tired.
Taking a rest such as regular stretching and exercise from sitting for a long period of time may bring positive results to a body or mind, but there are many limitations in taking a rest when considering situations of modern people of doing heavy work. Therefore, an ergonomic desk which may continuously do work while considering a user's health is required.
In response to the demands, various types of height-adjustable desks have recently been introduced. Some of the height-adjustable desks are formed so that the entire desk moves up and down by using a motor or the like. However, the height-adjustable desk requires an actuator such as a motor, and therefore increases manufacturing costs and has a complicated structure.